Stay
by cara04
Summary: Kagura is about to marry a prince named shiro. What would Okita's reaction be?


"Go sadaharu # 29!" shouted Kagura while her beetle attacked its opponent. "Oh, so you're taking your revenge for what happened before (episode 65). You know you can't defeat my sadamaru #22. Don't cry when your sadaharu is torn to pieces again" exclaimed the sadist Sougo.

**After that long and breathtaking battle...**

Kagura: *Sniff! Sniff!* Waah! You damn sadist. I'm gonna kill you!

Sougo: Oi, oi. I won fair and square. I should get a reward.

Kagura: You stupid #^&%**%! You still have the guts to ask for a reward after what you did to my poor sadaharu? Here, I'll give you what you want.

Kagura gave him a blow with her fist but Sougo managed to dodge the attack.

Sougo: See you later china! I still have some patrolling left to do.

Kagura: Come back here you coward!

Sougo left and Kagura continued to cry. Suddenly, she heard a mysterious voice. "Are you alright?" asked the voice behind her. Kagura turned around. There she saw a handsome young boy dressed in silk. Seeing the diamond accessories in his coat, Kagura knew he was a very rich boy. "I'm shiro, an amanto prince from a nearby planet. I saw you crying so I was wondering if there's something wrong." Said the prince.

Kagura: I was that guy's fault.

Shiro: He made you cry? Could it be a lovers' quarrel?

Kagura: EH? ARE YOU ON THE RIGHT MIND? Please don't say disgusting words. I think I'm gonna puke.

Shiro: *laughs* Okay, okay. Then do you wannna hang out with me for a while? I've always wanted to explore Edo.

Kagura: Leave it to me. I'm the queen here.

**That evening...**

Gin: Oi shinpachi. Where's Kagura? It's almost dinner time.

Shinpachi. Who knows? She might still be playing outside.

Gin: Playing? At this time? Could it be that she's rebelling now? Aargh! Is she in that stage of life already?

Shinpachi: Gin-san, aren't you being overprotective? You sound like a mother. Wait a minute. I just saw her playing with Okita-san a while ago. Don't tell me...

Gin & Shinpachi: THEY ELOPED?

Kagura: What nonsense are you blabbering?

Kagura suddenly entered the scene.

Gin & Shinapchi: *shocked* Ka-Kagura? We thought you and-

Kagura: Oh right! There's someone I'd likeyou to meet. Hey shiro! You can enter now.

Gin and Shinpachi were surprised when they saw the well-dressed young boy.

Shinpachi: *whispers to Kagura* Oi Kagura, who's that? We thought you were with Okita-san.

Gin: That's it you two-timing brat! What kind of girl would bring a boy home at this time of the day? Does Okita-kun know about this? Oi!

Kagura: You're too noisy! Will you shut it? This is my new found friend shiro. He's an amanto prince.

Gin & Shinpachi: PRINCE?

Gin: Hey Shiro-chan! You're very welcome in this place.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, your motives are very obvious.

Shiro: Thanks! Sorry for intruding your home without notice. I actually came here to ask Kagura and you about something.

Kagura, Gin, and Shinpachi looked puzzled.

Shiro: I want to take Kagura home in my planet and marry her.

Gin, Kagura & Shinpachi: EH?

**The next day...**

Knock knock! "Sorry for intruding" said Sougo as he entered the house of the Yorozuya. There he saw Gin lying lazily in the couch while reading jump and Shinpachi busily mopping the floor.

Shinpachi: oh? It's Okita-san. What are you doing here?

Sougo: I'm here for china. She owes me big time.

Gin put his arm around Sougo's shoulders and whispered, "That two-timing girl is not here. If I were you I'll let her go. You're no match for that prince."

Sougo: *poker face* Danna, I don't understand a thing you're saying. I'm just here to get-

Shinpachi: kagura is leaving Edp to marry an amanto prince. I know this is too much for you but this is Kagura-chan's decision.

**At the shore...**

Kagura was sitting alone while pondering. "So you're getting married? I can't believe someone would have interest in a crazy glutton girl like you" said a voice. When Kagura turned around she saw the person she least wanted to see, Okita Sougo.

Kagura: What are you doing here? Are you here to stop me from leaving? Have you fallen for me? *sarcastic*

Sougo: That will never happen even if you ask me to.

Kagura: Good, 'coz I've made up my mind to leave. If I become a princess I can eat all the food I want. I'll live in a castle and wear beautiful dresses.

Sougo: Sorry to burst your bubble. I have no plans of stopping you. I just need to get my reward for winning against you before you go.

Kagura: You damn sadist! When I become a princess I'll have you assassinated.

Sougo: Yeah right. But for now you need to do what I ask you to do as reward.

Kagura: What do you want?

Silence broke their conversation. Only the sound of the waves was heard. Then suddenly a word came out of Sougo's mouth.

"stay"


End file.
